The Trees
It was at the end of a fun day that I had always wished would come. It was such a waste that it had to end so soon. My friend came home from a 3-year work period in Germany, though it seemed longer than 3 years. Hearing that our friend was coming back home, we arranged a camping trip in the mountains since our friend always liked camping. We talked since 1p.m but now it’s 8p.m. Sigh, how time pass by so quickly when you need it the most. Since it was already night time, we had to sleep. He still isn’t used to the time zone so he needs a bit of rest. I couldn’t sleep so I just stayed there staring at the sky looking at how many stars there are. After a few minutes I walked around looking for anything interesting to do. I wandered around for a bit, but when I looked back, the camp wasn’t there anymore. I walked around to search for the camp. I thought to my self “This isn’t possible, I just looked around for a bit and I didn’t even walk that far... But how come I’m already far enough away to not see the light?”. I marked a weird tree that seemed like it had a face with a mouth and two eye-holes. It seemed to attract my attention, so why not put a mark there so I would know when I accidentally came back to that same area? I began to walk as straight as possible towards the higher grounds of the mountain, but to my surprise, I seemed to have accidentally walked back into the same tree I marked. It seemed even weirder considering that I was surely on a higher ground than before. But it had the same mark, the same holes and the same branches. I denied my thoughts of ghosts and stuff like that since I’m alone, so I just thought “Maybe I’m just a bit too sleepy.” As I continue to walk straight for about five to fifteen minutes, the same tree is there again, but now it’s mouth is open wide. I continued walking, denying my fears, but then I tripped. When I looked up, I saw the same tree again, but now it’s looking straight at me with an evil mocking face. It scared me so much that I ran. After running for about another three minutes I tripped and hurt my knees, and they bled so badly I couldn’t run. I looked up, and I saw the same tree right in front of me laughing. Looking at me with its eyes bleeding, it moved. It MOVED! Before I even noticed it, I was paralyzed by fear. My head was shaking and I asked myself uncontrollably “AM I GONNA DIE?”. The last thing I remembered was its hand in my left eye, and I saw my own blood from the right eye to my left eye. Then I woke up in the camp, but now it’s morning, so it was all just a dream….. at least that's what it seemed like. I went to the tent that my friend was in. I tried to wake him up, but as I opened his tent, he was sleeping sideways with his right eye bleeding and the blood dripping into his left eye. His legs are broken as if he tripped…. The same way I tripped in my dream. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Dreams/Visions